Os Planos de Uchiha Madara
by Neto Seruso-san
Summary: O homem vivo mais terrível de "Naruto" é revelado. Contudo, precisa-se voltar cerca de sessenta anos no tempo para acompanharmos o que Uchiha Madara planeja desde então. Leia também "Hashirama, o Primeiro".
1. O Nascimento da Lua Vermelha

**Nos primórdios** do clã Uchiha, seus membros cobiçavam o poder da Raposa Demônio de Nove - Caudas, mas nunca conseguiram chegar até ela. Com o tempo, o sonho foi homem trouxe este sonho de volta. Ele é Uchiha Madara.

**Capítulo 1- O Nascimento da Lua Vermelha**

A luta do século acabou depois de várias horas. Madara, derrotado pelo agora Primeiro Hokage, procurava um lugar para se reerguer.

Nunca perdera uma só luta, seu _Mangekyou Sharingan_ eterno sempre o ajudava. A Vila que ele ajudou a fundar estava afundando em leis e ordens frouxas "daquele Senju". Depois de tempos de discussão entre os dois, Madara e Senju resolveram ver quem era o melhor para liderar a Vila da Folha. Uma batalha que nenhum shinobi viu igual: Mokuton V.S. genjutsus terríveis. Por um fio e um golpe de mestre, Senju vence a luta. Uma derrota amarga para Madara.

Nenhum lugar era bom para Madara iniciar seus planos secretos já que era muito bem conhecido nos países vizinhos ao do Fogo. O que ele planejava estava além de qualquer outro; poder e vingança andavam juntos aqui. E para chegar onde queria, precisava de ajuda, shinobis a seu favor.

Para o começo, Madara necessitava de alguém que estivesse em todos os lugares. Que também fosse um fugitivo de sua vila. O primeiro a preencher estes quesitos foi um nukenin da Vila da Grama. Seu nome era Zetsu.

Madara sabe-se lá como, conseguiu informações sobre ele. Era o homem mais estranho que já vira, se é que se pode chamá-lo de homem: sua cabeça era dividida entre o preto e o branco, olhos sem pupilas. Seu corpo era uma grande planta carnívora. Conseguia se fundir com qualquer elemento, ideal para uma infiltração e para coletar informações. De algum jeito, Madara o avisou sobre um encontro secreto entre os dois na floresta perto da Vila da Grama.

Depois de uma temporada na Vila da Areia, escondido e estudando as ações das marionetes controladas por uma jovem gennin chamada Chiyo, Madara viaja para finalmente encontrar Zetsu. Faltando alguns quilômetros para a Vila da Grama, Madara percebe que uma pedra engorda alguns centímetros. Numa velocidade surpreendente, ele reduz a pedra em pequeninas pedrinhas. Madara olha em volta, a floresta que cerca a estrada parecia deserta.

— Uchiha Madara — diz uma voz grave e lenta atrás de Madara. Ele se vira e vê Zetsu saindo de uma árvore próxima àquilo que foi uma pedra.

Com a guarda em alta, Madara não ataca, no lugar, pergunta:

— Como sabe quem eu sou?

— Qualquer sabe quem é Uchiha Madara da Vila da Folha — respondeu Zetsu, saindo de vez da árvore. — Além disso, ninguém aqui faz o que você fez a essa pedra tão rapidamente — e pisa sobre o que restou dela.

Madara considerou as palavras.

— Então, o que deseja forasteiro? — pergunta Zetsu. Seu tom de voz mudou completamente: era rápido e jovial. Madara ficou olhando para ele confuso.

— Quero que você trabalhe comigo — disse ele.

—É sério? Em que? — pergunta o outro, ainda naquele tom.

— Eu busco o poder das bijuus — respondeu Madara seriíssimo.

Ele percebeu que Zetsu mais se assustara do que se interessara.

— É um negócio perigoso, Madara-san — comentou Zetsu, voltando ao seu tom grave e lento.

Madara assentiu.

—Teremos poder com isso, assim seremos os melhores shinobis de todo o mundo!

Isso não era verdade; Madara não planejava dividir seu poder com ninguém. Precisava, na verdade, de fantoches. E antes que pudesse começar seu genjutsu da Verdade Falsa, Zetsu falou:

— Não precisa me enfeitiçar, Uchiha Madara. Eu aceito o trabalho.

Novamente Zetsu surpreende Madara. Ele gostava de ninjas competentes, mesmo desmascarando seus truques. Madara resolveu que Zetsu merecia, no começo, um pouco de sua confiança.

Como shinobi procurado pela sua Vila e sendo imprevisível, Madara encarregou Zetsu de achar "novos talentos". Ele procuraria pelo mundo, nukennins excelentes que estivessem dispostos a "usufruir daquele poder". Enquanto isso, Madara trabalharia para conquistar o poder das nove bijuus, uma em especial.

Assim nascia a Akatsuki.


	2. Buscas e o encontro

**Capítulo 2- Buscas e o encontro**

No mês seguinte ao desse primeiro encontro, marcaria cinco anos da saída de Madara da Vila da Folha.

Zetsu, de fato parecia estar levando a sério o seu trabalho com Madara. Como combinado, os dois se encontrariam um mês depois, no País dos Arrozais. Vindo de Konoha, Zetsu noticiou que o Primeiro Hokage havia escolhido o irmão para o cargo de Nidaime Hokage.

—Puro nepotismo! — gritou Madara, ainda passado com sua derrota.

Zetsu achou que seria melhor mudar de assunto para evitar que Madara destruísse aqueles campos de arroz. Ele olhou para Madara: vestia uma roupa comprida e preta cuja cola passava da altura da boca. Também usava um chapéu de palha com algumas fitinhas brancas amaradas nas abas, escondendo parcialmente o rosto de quem o usasse.

—Por que a mudança no visual? —perguntou Zetsu com seu tom rápido e jovial.

Parecia que Madara esquecera que estava acompanhado. Pego de surpresa, ele demorou um pouco para entender o que Zetsu havia dito. Madara se olhou e disse:

—É assim que nos vestiremos. Você, eu e aqueles que você encontrar—o tom sério de Madara não encorajava Zetsu a comentar. —Andei pensando em desenhar algumas nuvens vermelhas nessa manta.

Zetsu ergueu as sobrancelhas.

—O que foi? Não gostou?—perguntou Madara entre o curioso e o impaciente.

—Achei que isso nos marcaria— respondeu Zetsu grave e lentamente. —O que vamos fazer exige segredo, penso eu. Se souberem quem nós somos, nos procuraríamos.

Madara riu.

—Mais do que _você_ é procurado?—ele abusou— Eu não sou um nukennin criminoso de nível-S. Ainda. Só fugi da minha vila—Madara encara Zetsu. —Seremos em breve, se você achar as pessoas certas, uma Organização composta por somente nukennins nível-S, como você, cuja missão será conquistar o poder das bijuus havendo jinchuurikis ou não.

Zetsu ouviu tudo sem piscar. Parecia disposto a ter um pouco do poder que conquistariam. Enfim, o Zetsu jovial perguntou:

—Mas o que a lua vermelha tem a ver com nuvens vermelhas?

Madara esperava outro tipo de pergunta.

— Nuvens são mais chamativas... Bem, eu explico melhor outrora.

—Certo... Você já tem notícias de algumas bijuus?—perguntou Zetsu.

—Que bom que perguntou! —exclamou Madara. Chegara ao ponto que interessava. —Eu estou tentando chegar ao Hachibi, mas não tenho certeza absoluta de onde esteja. O Oito- Caudas vai ser um dos mais difíceis. Porém o meu objetivo principal é a Kyuubi.

Zetsu arregalou os olhos.

—A Nove - Caudas? É a mais poderosa e a mais imprevisível, mas como...?

—Eu quero o poder daquela Raposa para concretizar minha vingança—respondeu Madara rapidamente. Zetsu achou melhor não entrar em detalhes por enquanto. Houve um minuto de silêncio. Naquele lugar do campo de arrozais onde estavam, havia nada para lhes atrapalhar. Para dois shinobis renegados, o encontro estava demorando muito.

— É melhor irmos embora— disse Zetsu lentamente. — Tem um ou dois nukennins que preciso me encontrar. Eu vou tentar convencê-los a entrar para a Akatsuki—acrescentou ao ver o olhar de Madara.

— São bons?

—Imortais, ouvi dizer—respondeu Zetsu calmamente.

— Próximo encontro: País da Água—disse Madara. Com isso, ambos desapareceram.


	3. O novo jutsu, o novo encontro

**Capítulo 3 – O novo jutsu, o novo encontro e os novos membros**

Depois de tanto tempo, Madara ficou terrivelmente obcecado pelo poder da Nove - Caudas. Todos os jutsus que existiam para chegar à dimensão dos bijuus foram usados e reprovados por Madara. Então, ele concluiu que teria que inventar um novo.

Madara gastou dez anos até chegar ao jutsu definitivo. Era um tempo relativamente pequeno para um jutsu daquele nível. Ele esperou uma época ideal para testar sua invenção.

Entrementes, Zetsu levara dois homens para conhecer Madara. Um se chamava Hidan e o outro, Kakuzu. Ambos eram nukennins. Os quatro homens estavam no ponto mais remoto do País do Vento. Depois de uma longa conversa, Madara os aceitou devidos talvez, ao fato dos dois serem imortais, como dissera Zetsu. Foi lhes recomendado ficar em silêncio por ora, mas assim mesmo buscar informações sobre as bijuus. No fim, Zetsu entregou a Hidan e a Kakuzu, dois uniformes pretos com nuvens vermelhas da Akatsuki e dois chapéus de palha.

—Lembrem-se—disse Zetsu grave, dirigindo-se aos novos Akatsukis—, eu os encontrarei no próximo mês, cinqüenta quilômetros ao norte da Vila da Folha. Estarei lá antes de vocês.

—Muito bem—resmungou Kakuzu.

—Zetsu-san, Madara-sama—disse Hidan fazendo uma pequena reverência a Madara antes que ele e Kakuzu desaparecessem.

Quando a dupla sumiu, Zetsu virou-se para Madara.

—O que houve Madara?—perguntou seriamente—Não falou nada na maior parte do tempo.

Madara estava de costas, olhando para o nada.

—Vou fazer hoje—disse ele com a voz confiante.

—Fazer o quê?

Madara se vira para olhar Zetsu.

—Vou me encontrar com a Kyuubi hoje.

—Se encontrar com a Raposa? Mas assim tão cedo?—pergunta o Zetsu jovial, surpreendido com aquilo.

—Você quer que eu espere?—disse Madara, desafiador.

—Mas...

—Hoje e ponto final—resmungou Madara. Zetsu percebeu que não daria mais para brigar para um adiamento. Sempre soube que esses jutsus de tempo-espaço são muito perigosos e ainda tinha a impressão que alguma coisa daria errado.

—Muito bem, então onde você vai fazer isso?—indagou Zetsu lentamente.

—Construí uma base na Vila do Rio, bem escondida, ninguém me interromperá.

—Tem idéia de quanto tempo vai ficar lá?

—Não sei—suspirou Madara. — Eu fiz um cálculo, mas assim mesmo vai depender mais da Kyuubi do que de mim.

Ouve-se o som do silêncio neste momento.

—Até mais ver, Zetsu!

—O que foi que... —quando Zetsu viu onde estava os longos cabelos negros e rebeldes de Madara agora se encontrava algumas folhas bem verdes, até serem levadas pelo vento.


	4. Pronto para partir

**Capítulo 4 – Pronto para partir**

Quando a enorme pedra esférica abaixou, a caverna mergulhou nas trevas. Madara preferiu assim, até que as velas para o ritual fossem acesas.

Ele tinha muitas dúvidas quanto a sua passagem para o mundo dos demônios. Perguntava-se como a Raposa reagiria ao vê-lo, como seria a conversa se houver uma, se perguntava também se voltaria...

Matar shinobis ele fazia com uma facilidade exorbitante, mas bijuus... são um negócio perigoso, como dissera Zetsu. Só havia um meio de saber: fazendo.

Madara acendeu dez velas e as posicionou em círculo no meio da caverna, se é que ele tenha conseguido distinguir o meio dos cantos naquele breu. Cada vela representava uma hora que Madara ficaria na dimensão das bijuus e, se tiver sorte, estaria de volta antes que a quinta vela se apagasse. Madara nem queria imaginar se a última vela se apagasse e ele ainda estivesse lá com a Kyuubi.

Dentro do círculo de velas, Madara desenrolou um pergaminho bem largo. Nele, Madara escreveu seu nome à esquerda e "Raposa Demoníaca de Nove - Caudas" à direita. No meio, havia espaço marcado para suas mãos e seus pés. Antes de se posicionar, Madara teve um estalo mental.

—E se eu precisar daquilo...?—falou sozinho. Sua voz ecoou como se mais três Madaras repetissem o que dissera.

Ele decidiu. Rapidamente, Madara saiu do círculo e correu até suas coisas que havia jogado em um canto. Odiava ter que precisar daquilo, mas era para o bem de sua vingança e de sua ascensão ao poder.

De volta ao círculo e com o que queria no bolso, Madara viu que chegara de fato a hora. Com os pés descalços em suas marcas, Madara fez um corte em cada dedão. O sangue escorreu até a unha de cada dedo, formando um laguinho sangrento. Quando o sangue se acumulou, o "laguinho" transbordou e começou a derramar no pergaminho. A área marcada abaixo dos pés de Madara passou de branco para vermelho em um piscar de olhos no momento que a primeira gota caiu ali. Tão rápido quanto o branco passou para vermelho, este último voltou para um branco muito brilhante.

Madara esperou que aquilo acontecesse para começar a segunda etapa. Fez um corte em cada polegar da mão e iniciou uma seqüência extraordinariamente grande de todos os selos. Executados todos, Madara se agachou e pôs suas mãos em suas marcas.

Depois disso, ele não vê mais nada.


	5. A conversa entre Madara e Kyuubi PT 1

**Capítulo 5 – A conversa entre Uchiha Madara e a Nona bijuu PARTE 1**

A luz cegara Madara totalmente. A claridade ainda o incomodava mesmo de olhos fechados. E assim ficou com um momento, até que a claridade desapareceu abruptamente.

Madara resolveu abrir os olhos. A primeira impressão foi que não saíra do lugar. Onde estava era escuro e frio, como a caverna. Ele olhou para baixo, seus pés não tocavam o chão, parecia flutuar. Madara concluiu que não estava mais em seu esconderijo. Agora restava saber se estava mesmo na dimensão das bijuus.

Ele não poderia ficar parado ali o tempo todo, tinha um limite de tampo. Em uma ação desesperada, Madara pensou em gritar pela Raposa, mas ele foi encontrado antes.

—Uhh... Quem é você?—uma voz grave, fria e lenta saiu do nada.

Madara se assustou com um som tão repentino depois de tanto silêncio. Ele viu que tinha o poder de se locomover naquele vazio e o fez, virando-se para procurar a fonte daquela voz. Dois enormes olhos vermelhos observavam-o pelas costas até que Madara se virasse para encará-los. Logo depois, uma boca ainda maior apareceu abaixo dos olhos.

—Você é Uchiha Madara?—perguntou a mesma voz.

Madara ficou mudo. A imagem esperada por ele se completara aos poucos: estava diante de uma raposa cor de fogo com suas nove caudas se mexendo elegantemente. Madara não imaginava que teria medo em encarar Kyuubi, portanto tratou de reunir coragem.

—Você é Uchiha Madara?—repetiu a raposa, escancarando sua gigantesca boca.

—Sou—respondeu ele, ainda se encarando.

—Huum, você teve sucesso em chegar até aqui. Foi o primeiro que conseguiu de muitos que conseguiram, Uchiha Madara. Eles voltaram. Mas voltaram loucos! Loucos com o meu chakra!—e soltou uma horrível gargalhada.

Uma sensação de perigo...

—E você se juntará a eles!—gritou a bijuu. O chakra da Raposa já estava sufocando Madara, mas agora ficou insuportável. Restava-lhe uma opção: Mangekyou Sharigan!

O chakra da Raposa violentamente diminuiu de intensidade, assim como o chakra de Madara chegou ao seu nível mais terrível.

—O que é isso em seus olhos? —berrou a Nove-Caudas, tentando se afastar de Madara.

—Esse é meu poder!—sorriu Madara—Com esses olhos, da minha linhagem, do clã Uchiha, os olhos mais poderosos do mundo, você raposa, não pode me atacar! É o Mangekyou Sharingan!

O olhar de Kyuubi naquele momento era uma mistura de ira, frustração, curiosidade e até, quem sabe, inveja.

—Sharingan, é? Malditos sejam vocês Uchiha!

Mesmo vitorioso esta hora, Madara não baixou sua guarda. Temia uma vingança de parte dela, ainda sim teria que fazer a ela a proposta ou usar a força, antes que o tempo acabasse...

No breu que era aquele vazio onde habitava a nona bijuu, Madara só podia ver seus contornos. Contudo, um clarão repentino e rapidíssimo permitiu Madara vê-la por inteiro e se assustar com aquela imagem horrenda. A cara da Raposa depois do clarão não aparentava ser uma boa notícia.

—O que foi isso, raposa?—perguntou ele, zangado.

Kyuubi soltou novamente sua risada letal.

—Seu tempo está acabando, Uchiha Madara! Você tem menos de cinco horas!


	6. A conversa entre Madara e Kyuubi PT 2

**Capítulo 6-A conversa entre Uchiha Madara e a Nona bijuu PARTE 2**

Madara se impressionou. Já fazia cinco horas que estava ali?

—Como pode?—gritou ele, enquanto Kyuubi ainda ria. Quando ela finalmente terminou, disse com desprezo.

—Você ficou quatro horas no nada, no verdadeiro vazio, tentando me encontrar. Então, finalmente você me achou e há uma hora, perco meu tempo.

—Sei, e acha que eu acredito em suas palavras, raposa?—abusou Madara.

A Nove-Caudas expressou sua despreocupação com a desconfiança de Madara.

—Tanto faz. Embora aquilo ali seja do seu interesse. Olhe para trás!

Facilmente, Madara rodou para trás e deu de cara com um pouco de claridade. Se esforçando para chegar até lá, ele concluiu que a bijuu falava a verdade: era seu círculo de velas, cinco das quais estavam apagadas.

—Que m...! Essa dimensão é uma confusão! Tive a sensação de ficar sozinho por alguns minutos, mas foram quatro horas!

—Apareceu aí um pouco depois de você aparecer por aqui. O Ichibi viu e me chamou, dizendo ser um ritual para Kyuubi. Entendo, Uchiha Madara, você é bem mais do que eu pensava dos humanos—dizia a Raposa calmamente, com seus rabos a balançar. —A propósito, permita-me perguntar-lhe a razão de sua presença por aqui?

"Eu preciso fazer agora", pensou Madara, "e acho que terei que optar pelo segundo método". Ao se virar, ele fixa seus olhos nos da Kyuubi, e ela faz o mesmo com Madara, em uma espécie de desafio.

—Eu quero seu poder— sussurra Madara.

—Uuuuu, então me faça dá-lo a você!— mandou Kyuubi em resposta, enigmática. Seu sorriso de diversão se dissipa quando vê o famoso sorriso triunfante de Madara. —O que foi garoto?

—Eu já fiz.

—Fez o que?

—Seu poder é meu, Kyuubi—respondeu Uchiha Madara. Mesmo com o olhar demoníaco da Raposa o observando, ele não se intimidou. —Você olhou nos meus olhos: este foi seu maior erro. Agora está no meu mais terrível genjutsu. E você fará tudo o que eu mandar.

—Seu...

—Levante a quinta cauda!—ordenou Madara. Respondendo à ordem, a cauda do meio se esticou ficando paralisada por minutos.

—Malditos sejam em dobro, você e seu Mangekyou Sharingan das quantas, Uchiha Madara! Vão para a...

—Silêncio!—ele gritou e a Raposa fechou sua boca no mesmo momento. —Com o tempo, o genjutsu se intensificará e você ficará de vez em minhas mãos. Em alguns anos, lhe invocarei para executar minha vingança.

O olhar raivoso da Raposa de Nove-Caudas se abrandou e ficou sem foco. Mais uma vez, Madara sorri: tinha a mais perigosa e a mais poderosa das bijuus sob seu controle.

Houve outro clarão. Madara virou-se para observar as velas: apenas uma estava acesa!

—Quando foi que as outras se apagaram?—ele não conseguiu responder a tempo, só sabia que teria que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Antes de executar aquela seqüencia exagerada de selos em ordem inversa, Madara se lembrou do que tinha em seus bolsos. —Acho que será preciso—e o tirou.

Era um papelinho quadrado no qual estava às inscrições "Selo temporário". Esta era uma invenção do clã Senju cujo líder, Shodaime Hokage, era o melhor usuário. Senju era excelente para selar ou matar bijuus e jinchuurikis, respectivamente. Apesar de seu ódio, Madara tinha que admitir isso. Aquele selo em especial, ele usaria para bloquear todo o poder sinistro da Nove-Caudas até que chegasse a hora certa para agir.

Rapidamente, Madara jogou o papelzinho na testa da bijuu. Ele se grudou e passou a brilhar, iniciando sua função. Logo depois, Madara começou o processo de retorno. A chama da última vela começava a se abaixar. Executado o último selo, os contornos da caverna se materializaram de uma hora para outra.

Do lado de fora do círculo de velas, Madara caiu de joelhos no chão duro. Deu tempo apenas para ver a décima vela se apagar e o pergaminho se queimar antes de cair de cara no chão de pedra, desacordado.


End file.
